The notion of controlling access to computer peripherals via a separate operating system is not new. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,562 for a Method For Limiting Computer Access to Peripheral Devices to Reardon discloses the use of user operated hardware switches to deny access to peripheral devices. Access to the switches can not be overridden by the computer. The purpose of this arrangement is to prevent unauthorized users or computer viruses from gaining an access to peripheral devices. Reardon '562, however, appears to contain solely mechanical switches without any software to operate them.
Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,997 for a Device For Controlling Access to Computer Peripherals to Arato. A microprocessor requests the user enter a valid identification code in order to gain access to a peripheral. When the user inputs an unauthorized code, the microprocessor will deny access to the peripheral. Arato is an example of software being used to provide security access to computer peripherals.
A similar example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,253 for an Automotive Security System to Phelan et al. discloses an anti-theft system includes a microprocessor based control module that enables operation of solenoids of the power circuits of the car only if a proper identification code is entered.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,591 for a Computer System Security Method And Apparatus For Creating And Using Program Authorization Information Data Structures to Fischer discloses a program authorization information required to gain access to various terminals. This is to prevent viruses from potentially destroying devices by moving from terminal to terminal. The co-signatory authority may be required in one embodiment as a security measure to prevent unauthorized access to devices.
What is needed is a hardware switching security device that is controlled by software operated under a different operating system so that access to and from peripheral devices may be controlled.